1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a recording apparatus, ink jet printers that perform recording on a recording medium such as a sheet by sliding a carriage that is provided with a recording head, which ejects ink, on a guiding shaft, is known. In this kind of ink jet printer, a so-called clearance, which is a space between the carriage and the guiding shaft, is provided and the carriage can smoothly slide along the guiding shaft.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view that shows a portion which is provided with ink cartridges 202 in a carriage 201 that moves along a guiding shaft 200 of the related art in a reciprocating manner in a main scanning direction D1. With the aim of miniaturizing recording apparatuses, there are ink jet printers in which the ink cartridges 202 are disposed so that a length L10 in a longitudinal direction becomes a sub-scanning direction D2, and the height of a vertical direction D3 is reduced.
If the length of the ink cartridges 202 in the sub-scanning direction D2 is made longer, a distance L11 from a center of gravity G of the ink cartridges 202 to the guiding shaft 200 becomes longer. Therefore, a moment M that inclines the carriage 201, in which the ink cartridges 202 are installed, with respect to the main scanning direction D1 becomes larger, and the carriage 201 becomes inclined with respect to the main scanning direction D1.
If ink is ejected from the recording head in a state in which the carriage 201 is inclined with respect to the main scanning direction D1, the quality of images that are recorded on the sheets is reduced. It is possible to consider reducing the size of the clearance as a countermeasure for reducing inclination of the carriage 201 with respect to the main scanning direction D1, but realization of such a countermeasure is difficult if the manufacturing error and assembly error of components is considered. In such an instance, there are ink jet printers that reduce an angle of inclination of a carriage with respect to an axial direction of a guiding shaft by providing load application means that bias a load against the guiding shaft. However, if the load application means are provided, sliding resistance in a movement direction of the carriage is increased.
In such an instance, in JP-A-2010-89428, a method that changes a load of load application means that bias with respect to a guiding shaft on the basis of a movement state of a carriage is suggested.
However, in the method of JP-A-2010-89428, it is necessary to provide a detection unit that detects the movement state of the carriage. In addition, an actuator that configures the load application means is configured by a small motor, an electromagnet and the like. Therefore, if means that change a load with respect to the guiding shaft are provided, electricity for the means is required. In addition, there is an increase in the size of the recording apparatus or the like, and therefore, there is a problem in that there is an increase in the manufacturing cost of the recording apparatus.